Wasteland
The Wasteland is part of the seventh set of worlds, being the only world in the set, in Kingdom Hearts SOS. It is the final world in the first part, Road To Darkness, of Kingdom Hearts SOS main saga before the epilogue. It is based off of the 2010 game, "Epic Mickey." Story I. The Forgotten World After being sucked in to the book due to the actions of Mortimer Mouse, the group of keyblade wielders had all ended up in the world of Wasteland. The entry into the world being far from perfect, the keyblade wielders had all ended up in different groups, scattered across the world. Kross, Ananta and Raisor appeared before a castle. Aden, Rain and Cat had awoken in a small village. Stratos, Cailyn and Luna awoke in a city. Glen, Kaida and Hikaru found themselves at a mountain. Beuce, Karina and D'daear ended up in pirate town. Finally, Base, Kel and Steel found themselves in a rather menacing looking mansion. These locations were pretty much inconsequential, but it should be mentioned that they found themselves there. After each and every group got up and got the bearings as to where they were, they then tried to make sense of the area around them. Once they were about to start exploring, Stratos, Cailyn and Luna were all met with a large amount of shadowy ink-like creatures. While they were about to fight them, they were soon greeted by a small gremlin creature by the name of Gus, who told them that they needed to escape and that there was no way for them to defeat the blotlings, as they were called, at this time. Running to a portal set up by Gus, Luna stayed behind to stall the creatures as long as she could, only to ultimately be overtaken by the swarm. Meanwhile, Karina, Beuce and D'daear had run into Oswald; a rabbit wielding a keyblade. Oswald wondered the group who was, but on mention of Yen Sid told the group that he was Oswald's master and that the older keyblade master entrusted him with an important keyblade; one to open the door to darkness. He then told the group that they were in a collection of forgotten worlds, and were likely brought in by the shadow blot in order for it to take their hearts and leave the world. However, they were soon assaulted by blotlings, which forced the group to high tail it out of there, as Karina sacrificed herself to keep them at bay. And so, Oswald, Beuce, and D'daear all made it to another teleporter and left. Meanwhile at the castle, Raisor, Ananta and Kross were met with a robotic looking man who went by the name of the "Mad Doctor. " While confused by his odd speech, they quickly had to grow wary of him as he started a process to drain them of their energy. While the group tried to escape, blotlings got in their way, and only Raisor managed to escape into a portal while the other two ended up captured. Then at the same time, Steel, Kel and Base started walking around the foreboding mansion they had found themselves at. Upon further travel in there, they met with Horace the horse, a local resident of Disney Town. While they assisted him in a bind he had found himself in, the group was eventually assailed by a large collection of blotlings. Trying to get away as fast as they could, Steel, Horace and Base managed to escape through a teleporter while Kel ended up being taken by the blotlings. Finally, at the mountain the group of Glen, Hikaru and Kaida started looking around to find anything useful in the junk that surrounded them. While there was nothing of note, they eventually managed to stumble across Mickey. While the group was sifting through the junk they were soon attacked by the same blotlings that everyone elsewhere was dealing with. While Glen and Kaida were unable to escape from them, Hikaru and Mickey managed to find a teleporter and get themselves out of there, thus leaving the mountain behind them. II. The Mouse and The Rabbit As the group of people that managed to escape the pursuit of the blotlings, they all found themselves in the same room, that being a small hideaway. Upon entering the area, Oswald was greeted by the cat, Ortensia, and lamented about the situation they were now in. Though while he knew that the blots were starting to get smarter and more organized with the reinforcements of the other keyblade wielders he figured they could make something happen. As the rest of the keyblade wielders funneled in one by one, they started to inform each other about what had happened. As Mickey came into the scene, he then spoke with Horace, who seemed a bit confused by the mouse acting as if they had met not moments ago, as Horace had apparently been trapped in the Wasteland for decades. After that had passed over, Oswald then, in a burning rage went to pummel Mickey. After being held back by the members of the party, Oswald then demanded Mickey to tell them what he had done to their world. And so, Mickey recounted what had happened. About how he had accidentally spilled magic paint and thinner on the book while he was messing around with it, and managed to make the Shadow Blot, the leader of all blots in the world, that much stronger and able to conquer the Wasteland. While it seemed that everyone was no stuck in an unwinnable situation, Gus made note to Oswald that they had a chance. Steel had somehow managed to absorb the ink of the world, and in doing so, was able to fight against the blots. Thinking they could replicate this process, Gus and Oswald set out with Steel to find the Mad Doctor, Oswald yelling at Mickey not to follow. Dejected, Mickey decided to not follow, only to have his spirits raised by the collective effort of the rest of the party. As the group was getting ready to leave, Horace gave Mickey a blue gem given to him by a strange cloaked man. With that, the rest of the group followed after Oswald and co, going to meet the Mad Doctor. III. The Mad Doctor Meanwhile at the Mad Doctor's lab, the people who had been defeated by the blotlings had all awoken in cages. None of them at all amused by this started demanding answers from the doctor. Being your stereotypical villain, the Mad Doctor started to recite just what it was that he wanted from the group of keyblade wielders. Simply put, to be whole. Having given up his body in order to help the Shadow Blot and control the blots in order to escape, the doctor had failed somewhere along the way. And so, in order to counteract this mistake, he had decided to take the hearts from the keyblade wielders. By pulling their hearts out of their bodies, leaving them as empty shells, he would use them in order to finally gain a means of becoming a whole being once again, and leave the Wasteland. He then went on to tell the group that there were only three ways for one to leave the Wasteland. First is to collect a sizeable amount of hearts and use their light to propel oneself out of there. The second was to have a keyblade. The third, and hardest, was to have a large quantity of people remember the deeds you had accomplished in your life. Nevertheless, wanting to get to his business, the robotic doctor was about to go start the process of extracting the wielder's hearts, when Oswald had arrived onto the scene. Asking for the help of the doctor, the crazed robot refused at first. However, after Oswald started to try and reason with him in a very heartfelt talk to the man, he managed to convince him to instead help the wielders and him in fighting off the Shadow Blot instead of just abandoning everyone and leading a rather lonely life outside of the Wasteland. Moved by the rabbit's speech, the doctor then went to go aid the wielder's by trying to reverse engineer the process of becoming ink, that had affected Steel. Once everyone had met up again, and the wielders that were cage had been freed, they all started gathering around the doctor to receive their ink powers. Once that had happened they were then fully capable of being able to fight the Shadow Blot. However, before they went on their way, Oswald went to go confront Mickey again and, reconciling with the fact that the Mouse was still good at heart, he passed on one of his keyblades to Mickey. With all that done, all that remained was a final plan of attack against them. There were to be fuve people who used their new ink powers to the fullest and fight against the Shadow Blot, those being Kel, Steel, Karina, Hikaru and D'daear. The rest were to assault the Shadow Blot's main base and act as a diversion so the other five could get in and start their fight against the blot master. With everything all settled and done, the group went towards one last teleporter and went their seperate ways in order to begin their final showdown. IV. Paint and Thinner After having given their blessings to the chosen five to fight the shadow blot, the rest of the party started on their way to get to the fight. While they went to go start their distraction, Mortimer had been waiting for the group and meant to stop them in their tracks. And to this effect, the man summoned an army of 1,000 blotlings aside ten tentacles made of ink, known as blotlings. Seeing that the blotlings were starting to absorb the ink of the world, thus attempting to bring the world to an end. Getting on with their plan, the group then went to work as they charged at the blots . The fight was long and hard, and the blotlings seemed to be unrelenting. Despite their small strength, their number was formidable made it so that no matter how many the keyblade wielders cleaved, more were around. Then there was the issue of the bloticles. Each one trying to absorb the world and each one formidable with their powers over a certain element. The group got to work in dealing with one that had powers over earth, one with lightning, one with water, one with fire and one that governed Time. After a long hard fight, the group had thinned the blots numbers in half, just in time for Gus to get the weapons he had set up primed and ready, and used them to wipe out the remaining blots. As the blots were finished off, Mortimer himself stepped into the fray, drawing his dark keyblade to deal with the keyblade wielders. Meanwhile, the group of keyblade wielders empowered by their drive forms, went to deal with the Shadow Blot. Their fight too was intense as they brought out all the stops in order to bring down the large blot monster. As it got to its last legs, it refused to go down, and claimed that it would devour the hearts of everyone else and leave the book world. With an incredibly powerful attack, it brought the party to its knees, making them have to recover before they could deal with the empowered Shadow Blot. However, just as things looked bleak, the weapons Gus had set up, operated by other keyblade wielders, started raining fire on the shadow blot, giving enough support for the group to finally deal the final blow to the Shadow Blot, thus killing it and ending its ambition. Meanwhile, Stratos, Glen, Kaida and Beuce were all occupied with dealing with Mortimer. The quartet of keyblade wielders also got locked in a duel with Mortimer, trading blow after blow, though with one large explosion of powers, the group had managed to start to bring the man down. However, just before he could go down, Mortimer summoned a powerful dragon heartless, that struck the group with a force they were unable to contend with. However, not giving up and with aid from the weapons that the other keyblade wielders operated, they managed to fell the dragon, and with it finally bring Mortimer down. V. Book End With blots having been defeated, the group reconvened together, forcing Mortimer into a corner. While Mortimer still thought he could deal with them, soon his fake keyblade dissolved into thin air and the mouse was beaten. While the group tried to get information out of him as to how to get out and what he was up to, the mouse seemed to still be a bit abrasive towards them. Nevertheless, he told them that his keyblade was given to him by a dark fairy by the name of Maleficent. Nevertheless, he started to taunt the group that they couldn't escape, only for this to be completely proven wrong. With their keyblades as their keys out of their, and the Dream Festival in Disney Town happening, thus remembering all the deeds of those trapped in the book world, the party was all expelled from the Wasteland and brought back to Disney Town. Characters * Mickey: The optimistic mouse that the group had been chasing across worlds. Mostly responsible for the world's issues. * Oswald: A rather abrasive and distrusting Rabbit that fights against the blots. Is a keyblade wielder. * Gus: A gremlin who aids the group with making cannons. * Mad Doctor: A man with no human body who wishes only to be remembered. Is a genius who grants the party the ability to use Blot Form. * Shadow Blot: A creature made entirely of ink that threatens to destroy the wasteland and escape into the unforgotten worlds. * Horace: A horse who had been stuck in the Wasteland for decades. * Ortensia: A cat who is stuck in the Wasteland. Is friends with Oswald. Participating Players * Ananta * Base * Beuce * Cailyn * D'daear * Glen * Hikaru * Luna * Kaida * Karina * Kel * Kross * Raisor * Steel * Stratos Missions * I. Investigate the Wasteland: ** Completed By: Ananta, Base, Beuce, Cailyn, D'daear, Glen, Hikaru, Luna, Kaida, Karina, Kel, Kross, Raisor, Steel, Stratos * II. Escape the Mad Doctor: ** Completed By: Base, Beuce, D'daear, Glen, Hikaru, Luna, Kaida, Karina, Kel, Kross, Raisor, Steel, Stratos * III. Battle of 1000 Blotlings: ** Base, Beuce, Glen, Luna, Kaida, Raisor, Stratos * IV. The Shadow Blot: ** D'daear, Hikaru, Karina, Kel, Steel * V. Mortimer: ** Beuce, Glen, Kaida, Stratos * VI. Escape The Wasteland: ** Beuce, D'daear, Glen, Hikaru, Luna, Kaida, Karina, Kel, Raisor, Steel, Stratos Bosses Shadow Blot ''' '''Mortimer 'Maldragon Heartless ' Trivia * Oswald is the first character who wields a keyblade that is able to dual wield without using a job. * This is the first mission where Drive Forms were involved * This is the third mission where the entire cast was involved, the first being Castle of Dreams and the second being Central Haven. * In this chapter, all the bloticles powers were determined by the players and each followed a theme of following the ten elements, (fire, water, earth, lightning, dark, light, time, space, wind, and ice.) * The time bloticle's power involved using the powers of the behemoths from the battle of 1000 Heartless in Central Haven. Category:Worlds